1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical instruments such as medical arthroscopes having eyepieces which are larger in diameter at the end next to the viewers eye than the diameter of the instrument in general. More particularly it relates to a device for attatching such an optical instrument to the front of a standard camera, without the use of special tools or accessories.
2. Prior Art
There are several optical instruments, notably medical arthroscopes and endoscopes, for which it is desirable to attach photographic and/or video equipment. This has usually been done by redesigning the camera and fitting it's objective lens with springs and/or screws which press on the sides of the optical intrument's eyepiece and hold it against or in front of said camera's lens.
There are several disadvantages to the previously used systems. Such systems can be difficult to use and depending on their design may not center the optical instrument precisely or automatically. Some of the systems require the use of special tools for assembly, a major disadvantage when used in a surgical environment where everything must be sterile and the wearing of gloves makes using small tools more difficult than usual. However, the most significant disadvantages are that such specially designed and fitted cameras are very expensive and are not very versatile, being useful only for holding the particular optical instrument(s) they were designed for.